Incarnation Focus
The Spirit Guides dictate the circumstances of an incarnation for immature souls and the immature soul has scant input. Incarnation for immature souls, and the immature soul has scant input. Out-of-Body experiences are discouraged, considered flitting out of school, with the young souls returned to their incarnation. This type of monitoring or coercion by the Spirit Guides is done essentially by a force of will, but can the young soul rebel and refuse? What happens in these circumstances? The Spirit Guides rely on physical constraints to control souls in the Service-to-Self, using a substance that only very high level entities can control. This substance blocks the stuff of souls from moving about, if necessary, a type of jail. Immature souls leaning toward the Service-to-Self invariably challenge their Spirit Guides, as adolescents do their parents, testing their limits. They encounter this type of restraint, being either forced to remain in the incarnation, or assume the incarnation to begin with, and realize that protest is futile. The lessons to be learned during a forthcoming incarnation are clear to the Spirit Guides, and have been explained fully to the immature soul. Often, the lesson is one at the fore repeatedly, in the past, the young entity stuck and not making much progress in this regard. The word lesson is used because the Earth, as in any 3rd Density experience, is a schoolhouse for young souls, and work in school is referred to as lessons. But this is not akin to memorizing and prating back what one is expected to have memorized. Nor is it akin to solving puzzles, learning the mechanisms for solving puzzles, the sciences or the machinations of mathematics so that the soul understands the combustion engine, for instance, and can apply these concepts to future situations. Gaining in-depth knowledge of how the Universe works is, of course, a product of being incarnated, but the lessons of 3rd Density are primarily growth of the soul in how it positions itself vs a vs other souls. The young soul does this by migrating toward being Service-to-Other or Service-to-Self, by a series of decisions backed by actions taken. That said, that the Spirit Guides can force an incarnation to occur. In that interaction with other entities is the primary determination to be made in 3rd Density, how are the circumstances of an incarnation determined? Rich or poor, strong and healthy or sickly and crippled, intelligent or retarded, with opportunities and freedom or in a restricted setting, and with a supportive family or in a setting of rejection and cruelty─how and why is the particular setting chosen for the young soul? An obvious reason is to teach the young soul empathy, or test the willingness to sacrifice the self out of empathy. Empathy is best learned by being in a position to experience distress, so that in a future life one recognizes the situation another is in, and can either act or decide not to act. Since the goal is to allow the young soul to make decisions, and thus take action, this setting is best done cyclically, with a life experiencing some kind of pain or restriction alternating with a life where opportunity to help those in such a setting exists. Depending upon the leaning of the soul, the lessons would move to present greater opportunities for sacrifice of the self, if leaning toward Service-to-Other, to conflicts with other opportunists if leaning toward the Service-to-Self. Service-to-Self is more than mere self centered enjoyment, it is the realization that life with others who are of a like mind will require a type of cooperation, establishment of a pecking order, and living with the consequences of having squandered resources in the unmitigated focus on enjoyment. Service-to-Other is likewise leaning to trust those of a like mind, to accept help as well as give it, and learning the consequences of unmitigated giving without consideration of the need to sustain the self. Thus both orientations are learning what their life in 4th Density, where the spiritual orientations are separated, will be like. Souls will be sorted out by spiritual orientation with those in the Service-to-Self carted off to their prison colony worlds and those in the Service-to-Other incarnated into high tech communities where all care for the common good and the Golden Rule prevails, and in the main these souls have been acclimated to anticipate the setting they are heading toward. Going into the Transformation, family or community settings for an incarnation are chosen for exposure to the polarization to be expected during the last days. This polarization of the spiritual orientations presents a lesson in the type of interaction to be expected in 4th Density, where those in the Service-to-Other only encounter those in the Service-to-Self in strictly controlled settings and with delimiting parameters. Democrat and Republican today encounter each other, with the obvious leanings of the parties toward concern for the common man, or concern for the elite with cruel repression of the common man, exposed. But the tentacles where these philosophies clash are many, the opportunities for encounters many. In 4th Density, the battles are more intense, but the settings are tightly controlled and delimited. To prepare young souls for encounters they will have in highly polarized settings, and for future encounters in 4th Density, family settings may put highly Service-to-Other and strongly Service-to-Self souls within the same family. There is never any doubt, within the family, as to the focus of these highly polarized members. Depending upon how activist the individual soul is, these types of encounters may occur in the community, or national, setting, likewise with forethought by the Spirit Guides as to how the incarnations might assist in arranging these encounters. Category:Spirituality